Can't stand losing you
by never-to-see
Summary: Short little oneshot on how TGG could have ended, featuring Protective!Seb and slightly Confused!Jim. MorMor slash.


**A/N: Okay so there was this prompt on the kink meme and I can't find it but this is a fill for that so yeah, if I find it I'll be sure to post it. This is kind of brain vomit and not my best writing but I had to write it because it wouldn't leave my brain. It gets a little OOC towards the end but I don't think it would've worked without it so yeah. I hope you enjoy (p.s. This fandom needs more MorMor)**

From behind his rifle, Moran had a perfect view of the scene below. He knew that Jim had a plan but right now it wasn't obvious to him what it was, he was somewhat used to his boss's spontaneity when it comes to these sorts of things, but he did wish Jim would keep him informed. Right now, his target had a handgun pointed at Jim's head, he wasn't too worried because he knew full well that he could kill the man before he pulled the trigger, so he sat back and waited for the 'game' to go on.

It wasn't until Sherlock moved the gun to train it on the bomb that had carelessly been thrown aside moments before that Moran began to worry. He'd fought in several wars, and no matter how good of an actor this man was, Moran knew a determined man when he saw one. One look at Jim's expression told him all he needed to know about this turn of events, and he swore under his breath. He knew that these challenges were what kept him going, but Moran couldn't help but think that his boss? Lover? Boyfriend? Was oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in. He was well aware that nothing was going to make Jim leave that poolside, no matter what happened. It suddenly became very clear that Sebastian may be leaving here with Jim's _body_, if it survived the impending explosion. He had to do something.

With that thought in mind he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the all too familiar number. The sounds of the Bee Gees echoed around the pool and Sebastian rolled his eyes at the choice of ring tone, _how apt._ He heard Jim ask

"Do you mind if I get that?" before the call connected on the other end.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jim?" Moran mentally cursed at how worried he sounded.

"Yes of course it is. What do you want?" _Charming as ever_. Sebastian noted how irritated Jim sounded and took in a breath.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? He's serious Jim, he isn't going to let up and I _know_ you don't have any way out of this. For fucks sake Jim, do whatever the hell you want with me after, but please get out of there. I can't stand by and watch you die, it's not going to happen." He held his breath as he watched the expression on Jim's face quickly turn to one of anger. He knew that he didn't like to be called out on missing something from his plans, but he would suffer whatever his boss thought necessary if he would just _leave_ now.

"Say that again! Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you." Sebastian closed his eyes and swallowed. He knew what that meant, that tone of voice, but he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing this time. He wouldn't let Jim die.

"Fuck it Jim. I don't care who you are or what you can do, if you're not out of there in the next three minutes I will come down there and drag you out myself. I don't care what you do or what they think, I'd rather you were pissed off at me than have to carry your body back in pieces." Jim didn't grant him an answer, simply hung up the phone and turned back to Sherlock. It was obvious he wasn't planning on leaving. Sebastian waited until the three minutes had passed before sending a quick text saying "_Don't say I didn't warn you._" Before heading down to the pool.

Sebastian decided that it was best not to concentrate on the consequences of his actions right now, and just focus on getting Jim out of there, he could worry later. He entered the pool from behind where Jim was standing; the two other men looked at him, before Sherlock asked

"And you are?" Sebastian just walked up to Jim and took hold of him by the collar.

"Watch the suit Seb" he sang, somewhat dangerously, with that slightly manic glint in his eyes.

"I told you to get out of here, he's fucking serious Jim, why won't you have some sense of self preservation?" He shook the smaller man slightly, and Jim just stared back at him.

"Why would I need that when I've _obviously_ got you to look after me?" the tone of his voice told Sebastian that Jim was not happy with him right now, but Sherlock still had that gun trained on the bomb and if he decided to pull the trigger they would both go up in smoke.

"Oh fuck it, we're out of here." Sebastian snarled. He knew that he was stronger than Jim was, the other man didn't like to be reminded of his physical inferiority, but he was willing to take any advantage he had to get Jim out of here. He tightened his grip on the smaller man's arm and dragged him out of the building, Jim shouting

"You'll be hearing from me Sherlock Holmes!" over his shoulder. When the doors slammed shut behind them, Sebastian pushed Jim against the wall and kissed him desperately, he waited until Jim had relaxed against him before pulling away.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that" he told him breathlessly. Moriarty was looking up at him with a slightly confused expression.

"You really do love me, don't you?" he asked softly, eyes slightly glazed and his accent more pronounced than usual, adding a soft lilt to his words. Sebastian laughed a little.

"You have _no_ idea." He realised he was blinking back tears and, when had that happened? Sebastian Moran _never_ cried. For anything.

"Hey, hey, don't…" Jim trailed off, sounding more human than ever. He reached up to turn Sebastian's face towards his.

"I'll…I'll stop okay? I didn't…how are you doing this to me?" he sounded confused and slightly awed. Sebastian couldn't help but kiss him again.

"There's only so much I can do to protect you. I don't want; I don't want to see you hurt." He whispered. Jim blinked.

"Oh. Well, um. I don't want to see you hurt either." Both men stared at each other for a while before the sound of police sirens broke them out of their thoughts.

"Well come on home then. I do believe I have some punishment to administer." Sebastian grinned as he slid into the car next to Jim, he didn't care what happened next, because Jim was _alive_. And that was all that mattered.

**A/n: So, let me know what you think? Drop me a review, I'll be sure to get back to you =) Once again, apologies for the weirdness/bad writing and thank you for reading! **


End file.
